Visions of the black moon
by Keiosu-Ichuu-Atto
Summary: With Kagome to never Return. A evil wanting revenge for Inuyasha's death. Will the visions of the black moon be true? Kikyou, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dare to stop it, will kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship be rekindled. Inu-Kik-Sess Mir-San
1. a new foe, a old heart

Disclaimer-Inuyasha and the other Characters do not Belong to me except for Hitomi/Eyes.

Eyes watching over the hanyou dressed in a vived red, a creased smile cursed the face of creamy skin_...'Hanyou, your mine...'_

Inuyasha stared deeply into the dark well where no water found itself staying. Just the ashes of demons bones from slayers and Miko's...his too might have found their ways to this well...

"Kagome, please come back too me." Inuyasha whispered to himself but the wind caught up with his voice drowning his hearing,. He clenched his fist in anger for her leaving and not taking the last Shikon shard. A familiar shadow cascaded through the under brush of the forest Inuyasha resided in.  
"Inuyasha..." A voice like a hushed lullaby came from the shadow, they stepped out to show their face, Kikyou the miko, bathed in a new light of the forest.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and his hand clutching the hilt of the tetsusaiga.  
"Inuyasha! Wait, Do not hurt me! I need your help, we all need your help..."She said.

"THAT WOMEN!!! Kagura...I need your help" Said the floated voice of the creamed faced women croutched by the balcony gapeing over the entirety of japan as she is trapped on mount Fuji.  
"With what? I am free now, I do not take orders...especially from people such as you."Kagura said in a harsh tone towards the sillohette that watched over this land haunted with one and wicked humans.

"To destroy that Hanyou you so utterly hate...Or...capture his soul for me, I desire it."

"Why? He is just a Hanyou, weak and Usless to someone like you..." kagura said thinking Inuyasha is pointless to this watcher.

"hehe...you have no Idea how important he is to me...and that Miko must die!" The airy voice said from light to dark and filled with a passion for anger.

"Help?! All you want is me dead." Inuyasha spat viciously at his former love interest. He didn't restrict his taloned hand from the battered hilt of the sword of his fathers fang.

"Inuyasha, You must listen if not, all is lost, even yourself..." Kikyou said in a warning voice that sent chills up the half hearted oni's spine. "An eternal hell is upon us, and you are her target"


	2. A dark day, New magic

(WOOOO- Updates!!! ALRIGHT TWO REVIEWS not bad not bad, Thanks, means a lot!!

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha although I wish I did and I think Rumiko Takahashi is the best for creating such a series as this! Fantastic story and characters...I AM SO JEALOUS!!)

"An eternal hell? What are you talking about Kikyou?" Inuyasha snapped back at her showing his fangs to this clay women.

"I'm talking about the future that will be very soon if you are captured..." her voice trailed off.

"Future?! CAPTURED?! I will not be captured, and its all your fault I can never be with Kagome again!" Inuyasha spat these harsh words to this girl with undying feelings for a Hanyou.

"Do not bring that girl into this, that is the past of this. She's back to where she belongs, away from this world." Kikyou said remaining calm trying to fight off her emotions from a attack on her.

"No! I do not believe you..." Inuyasha said as he looked depressingly down to the dark well where a spell binded anyone to trespass, courtesy of Kikyou.

"Kagura, That Hanyou has everything I want, strength and...well a saddened heart, manipulative and easy to control. Lure him for me to this place, For I cannot escape, until half blood is sacrificed at my alter for my seal to be broken. And he's the perfect candidate for it...and his body, a perfect puppet, would you dare not say?" The women who sat upon the mountain staring calmly down to the earth watching the Miko try to tell such a stubborn demon what will become of him..._'what a fool he is....'_ she thought to herself while another smile creased onto her cream skin. "Kagura, to get that Hanyou here...You'll need this" The women tossed her a black diamond on a silver braided chain. Kagura caught it and studied it.

"What does this have to do with that Hanyou? Its just a diamond, not even worth my time..."Kagura spoke back finding her time here useless and her freedom being wasted yet again.

"Put it on, then look to the mirror and tell me what your reflection is." She spoke out once more. Kagura did as she told and moved to a pond mirror at the side of the square tatami floor and gazed into the water and gasped...

"My god, what is this sorcery..."She whispered to herself but the small chuckle of the women was heard. The women turned around to show her true face, almost like porcelain, large black eyes long flowing, feathered hair down to the floor with many blossoms among it and a long silk blue and pink Kimono.

"A sorcery that shall fool that Hanyou..." Hitomi said with a deviled smile upon her smooth milk white face. "This eternal hell shall be completed if it's the last thing I do so I may be free, ever more."

"Sango, Please wait!" Miroku called to the slayer his feelings bestowed upon as she walked form him.

"No, Houshi-sama, I have every Intension to leave, I must find my brother. You will not stop me this time, Everyone is gone and nobody's coming back. I'm very sorry..." Sango turned her back on him one last time, walking away with the small cat demon prancing at her feet mewing for her to wait for the monk that wanted her to stay. His out stretched hand that held the Kazanna now nothing but normal seeing how the result of the death of Naraku had destroyed his best weapon and not only that. The women who his feelings grew for was leaving him behind just as the others did...Except for Shippo.

"Miroku, Why don't you go after her?! Your being like Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled into Miroku's ear.

"Why should she stay with this monk now? What am I going to tell her that will make her stay? 'I love her?' She would still never stay." Miroku said as he turned his back on the little fox demon who seemed very torn, with out anyone near that understood anymore...

'_why? I don't understand...'_ He trotted after the depressed monk feeling a thought of evil comming fourth once more.


	3. Authors Notes

Authors Notes

Hey, Thanks for the reviews. Yeah I know the chapters are short...Oh well I promise the next ones coming are going to be longer and I'll try to update every week or so, Unless I have to much school Homework or archery practice then I'll keep it on that schedule.

Thanks ColdHearted bitter Witch- I certainly will put longer chapters next, and I hope that your head can be fixed Looks bad. it's a BIG possibility Kikyou will die...Again? I seriously have no idea right now but you'll just have to see in the up coming chapter! And trust me, it shall be good! I think...Well I guess that Sango is to dim to realize or DOES realize that he does love her but doesn't want believe it. Yeah that little kitsune kedamono...:P he's pretty stupid too but he's good in some eps and manga! Thanks for your opinion on my writing

Thanks Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura(Kenshin is awesome!) I appreciate the comment, and Kagome isn't coming back because I don't want her here for this FF(I don't like her as much) Yeah that crazy night watcher/guardian person, I have no idea where she came form, but thanks for your review!! I will write more!!!

By the way you've probably noticed that I like cliffs and keep people guessing at every end of my chapters. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-evil am I. Keep reading and review!!


	4. Welcome to this reality

(DISCLAIMER!! --Hey, I'm back to writing again!! WOO sorry for the very long absence of mine, not much of a mood to right for lately, damn you writers block!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! DAMN THE LUCK!!)

"Inuyasha, she will not ever return! She is not meant to be here! She is not of this time!!" Kikyou yelled, as she could not bear to see Inuyasha keep his eyes from hers, it was so abnormal to her. "Don't keep your eyes from me Inuyasha. She will never come back!" The rage of his desire haunted her fiercely. Inuyasha looked to her and felt he shudder at her rage, he felt himself become too weak.

"Kikyou, What are you trying to do?" Inuyasha felt his distraught heart fluster with a dark rage he felt burn before. "I LOVED THAT GIRL!!" His hand lies on the hilt of his legend katana and was ready to pull it out on the miko.

"Inuyasha, once before you would have said the same thing to me!! WHY HAS IT CHANGED SUDDENLY?" Kikyou roared at him with rage ready for an arrow to strike. Inuyasha stopped and dropped his hand from his katana…and looked down with a pure emotion of shock plastered on his face…

"Kikyou, how. ---Could I have forgotten…?" he whispered to himself but Kikyou caught the words.

"Now, Please listen to me, you're in a grave danger and so is everyone…" Kikyou felt an odd presence approach them as her Shinidamam-chuu darted towards them.

Kagura looked into the reflected surface and a smirk cursed across her face.

"My my…you do have great powers, Hitomi-Sama" Kagura said with a definite smile cursing over her lushes lips as she twirled herself around in her newly formed body and image. Many images raced through her mind of what she could simply accomplish with such a disgusting form to her. "Hitomi-sama I'll need the clothes this body suits best, as the clothes of her time…the miniature kimono and neck obi I believe…Kagura scanned through her mind of what she could remember of this mysterious girl who came to the feudal era often "Strange girl she was…"

"Kagura, I have everything here that is needed, as I control time and able to obtain everything as I see fit around me." Hitomi walked towards Kagura and placed white and green fabric between Kagura's hand and palm.  
"Hm…what's this?" Kagura lifted her hand up to see the fabrics sew together to form the outfit kagome wore every time she was in the time of demons. Kagura tore off his Kimono and fitted to the clothes and looked as Kagome had although the diamond was welded to her skin where her heart was and seemed to be over taking the skin around it. "What's this?" Kagura yelled and began to show scolding hot eyes to Hitomi but only saw the oddly colored eyes with a smile on the porcelain face…_'what have I gotten myself into…?"_ Kagura looked with an odd emotion on her face and sent shrills up her spine, her heart beated remarkably fast and it frightened the youkai with great force.

"Now go, use this new power…we have someone to greet…" Hitomi peered down her mountain to a rolling plain to a figure. "I want him, he's perfect." She smiled deviously. "Just. Perfect…"

"Miroku! MIROKU!!" Shippo yelled at the depressed monk as his head hung low for letting such a girl disappear from sight into danger ahead.

"Hey, Beautiful woman…would you like to bear my children?" His spirits lifted quickly as he took hold of the hands of a beautiful maiden and saw her round cheeks blush at his proposition.

"My, Hoshi…I would be honored to bear such a child" She said in a song-like voice. She flushed wildly at him and looked at him, with a certain light, Shippo could see a hint of red dazzling in her orbs of golden brown.

"Miroku, uh. Miroku…MIROKU!!" Shippo tugged on his robes till the monk gave him attention…"Don't do it Miroku! ITS BAD!!" Miroku shook his head and picked the little fox oni up and whispered to him.

"Shippo, I'll explain when your older but right now, you just leave me and--By the way, Mrs. What's your name?" he asked suavely to the young maiden dressed in a ragged kimono and her long wind tossed hair in a lose pony tail with a ribbon obviously stolen.

"I-…I'm Kimura Maki…" She said with a devious tone of voice. This enticed Miroku

"Shippo, do please wait outside for half an hour, me and Kimura-san must talk…" Miroku took the arm of Kimura maki and led her to the hut and closed the flap to it and turned to her. Miroku stopped suddenly as he saw the evil glint shimmer maliciously in her brown eyes that turned to a deep dangerous blood red before him, fangs ripped from the side of her mouth and antenna slide form the sides of her head to a grass green colour. Massive translucent wings ripped from her fake skin as her human form and her nimble hands turned to massive silvered blades with an urge to rip apart the monk before her…  
"Die houshi!" She yelled to him as she took her true transformation before him. Miroku heard the wisps of a massive weapon bounding towards the rattled hut.

"Sango…?" Miroku said hoping the exterminator would so be at his aid.

A tornado ripped through the plains of a windy prairie and stopped abruptly and looked to the darkening sky above him. A strange scent teased at his nose and tore at his tied back hair.

"What's going on?" He whispered to the wind and caught another strong scent of a half-blooded demon. "Inuyasha, where Inuyasha is maybe, kagome came back to him…or possibly, me? Why was the hanyou?

So reckless around that girl, he didn't understand her! But I did!! I ALWAYS did!" Kouga cursed at the rolling clouds. "I'll get you for what you did hanyou, if it's the last thing I do!! YOU TOOK AWAY MY KAGOME!!" Kouga pounded the ground with his fist and looked up to see a shadowed figure. Dressed in kagome clothes but a malicious emotion plastered on her face.

"Kouga-Kun…" A familiar voice spoke to him and extended a frail hand.

"Kagome…" Kouga stumbled to greet her and caught her scent…  
"It's time to get revenge on Inuyasha and Kikyou…." She said and grinned evilly.

(FINALLY!! it's up!! And, It's longer! YAY!! LONGER!! Thank you all very much for commenting on my story I'm making a GREAT effort to make this a great story, Arigatou, Minna-san)


	5. to lingre is to death as to my eternal l...

(Hello once again!! Here is my next installment of Visions of the black moon. I do not own anyone from Inuyasha, Arigatou Rumiko Takahashi for this amazing story of our most FAVORITE hanyou of all time! I wish owned him…. Grumbles any who, this chapter is mainly focusing on Sesshoumaru, Kikyou and Inuyasha. YAY INUYASHA! Also check out my other Inuyasha Fan fic, dark days…and soon enough I'll be writing a Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X FF)

"Inuyasha…You truly are an idiot, listen to this, Miko…" The cold melancholy voice of Inuyasha's older sibling sounded as his silhouette departed to show the strong youkai of Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha swiftly turned to face his sibling.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha snarled at him ready to drag out tetsusaiga at his ready to fight him once again, hoping possibly instead of losing another limb it would be his head. Kikyou moved a hand to block the track of his massive wind cutting attack. Kikyou shook her head full of long tresses of raven black hair that grasped at the small of her back.

"Inuyasha, do not start this again…" She said to him in her beautifully toned voice and reached to touch him but he twitched away from her slender hand that only wished to feel him once again. Sesshoumaru saw his nervous twitch to escape Kikyou's embrace on him again and couldn't only do anything but smirk to this.

"Hanyou you my brother are a true baka, for not believing her. You are in great trouble, but, of course, you'd be to dim twitted to realize it if it were right under your pathetic nose." Sesshoumaru said mockingly of Inuyasha's dirty blood…  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha snarled at him with replenished provoked temper. Kikyou stepped in front of Inuyasha with a stern emotion placed on her velveteen pale face.

"Inuyasha! Will you please just listen to me…you are in grave danger because Hitomi, the eyes of the feudal era is coming after you, your blood your body, and most of all…your incredible power. She has been trapped at the Mount Fuji look out for 500 years as she wants revenge on your father but needs your half demon half human blood and your body would be the perfect puppet to master and use to carry out her deeds." Kikyou said looking at the hanyou worriedly avoiding long holds of her eyes with his orbs of entrapped amber. "Inuyasha, for her to be free, she needs to spill your blood on the Mount Fuji alter and the moon will become black and the visions will come true. You must stop it…we must stop it because if this happens, she will have power once more and we will all die. "Kikyou said in a strong toned voice and Sesshoumaru walked to behind the Miko and placed a talon hand on her shoulder. She looked to Sesshoumaru and gave him a fluttered smile. Inuyasha saw the relations between the two and his heart nearly shattered…

'_What the hell, for all this time I was with Kikyou.th-their relationship started, BUT SHE IS MINE!'_ Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was jealous, of his brother when his heart belonged to another women, once he thought of her plainly as a Kikyou 'wanna-be' but clearly they were two different people and had totally different views on what they had wanted for this Hanyou. Kikyou wished for him to be human for them to be completely belong to one group and to be with each other for a life time but kagome had desired him to be who he was originally, an outcast so she could remain with him for her life time, so he could see her age melt away and so would her health. "Keh, so! What if another threat was coming for me again because of father, it doesn't mean you need to be there for me Kikyou." he said harshly and Sesshoumaru took one stepped towards Inuyasha, his tight jaw clenched and obviously offended for his Koi to be talked to harshly as she had a kind heart and only dared to reach out to, his pathetic hanyou brother.

"Inuyasha, are watch you say to my Koi, or you will lose your tongue, like you've lost everyone you've ever loved." He said cockily as he respectfully wrapped his clawed hand around Kikyou's slender delicate one-roughed souls from her bow.

"Oh you bastard!" Inuyasha belted out in an enraged growl erupting from his throat. Kikyou moved to Inuyasha and pursed his lip with her finger and shook her head letting a few feathered strands twirl around her slightly. Inuyasha true desire for Kikyou came rushing back as she was very tender with him as he was not towards her. He was bound to fall to his knees and embrace her once again wishing for her to be his once again but it would indeed not be so. Inuyasha took a long pause as something was approaching the three of them and someone who Inuyasha deeply despised, Koga the one man who literally dared to take away Kagome away from and wasn't terribly afraid of Inuyasha's wrath. Within a whirl of thick current of wind the rash Wolf, Kouga appeared.

"Inuyasha, you god damn idiot!" Kouga said not hesitating to attack at Inuyasha leaping at him with his fist extended at him. Inuyasha leaped away as when Kouga collided with the ground making a massive explosion with his fist. Sesshoumaru blocked any rubble from hitting Kikyou with his own body and brought her far away although, Kikyou couldn't keep her eyes away from the commotion of the two, wondering who the victory would certainly be.

"Kouga! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha snarled as he unsheathed his sword and brought it to a point at Kouga's body as he were about to strike once more soon enough.  
"I'm doing this all for my kagome, you never cared for her!" Kouga charged blindly at Inuyasha as if driven mad by some spell trapped in his mind, he struck Inuyasha heavily in the gut with his fist making blood draw from Inuyasha's mouth from the collision to his stomach. Inuyasha gagged o his own blood as a trickle of blood slid down the side of his mouth, leaving a thick black run of blood.

"Kouga, you baka. Of course I cared for Kagome but you're to stupid to realize that!!" Inuyasha ran at Kouga for a terribly assault of claws and blade to match to Kouga's speed from the Shikon no kakera's power.

Kikyou watched the battle between the two Youkai, one her heart belonged to once upon a time to one, she'd only heard of as an extremely fast wolf that also desired Kagome's heart. She stepped out from Sesshoumaru's protection of her for a first seating of each of the battle as each of their attacks wore each other down.

'_This Kouga, There's something wrong with him…Seems as though he has had something driven into his mind…Not entirely a spell.' _Kikyou constantly thought. Each time Inuyasha drew blood from Kouga's attacks head on she winced and felt her own heart tumble and bleed for him.

"Kouga! STOP! We can't bring Kagome back here, you idiot!" Inuyasha said as he'd lost testing during a power punch of Kouga and was just using his talons to fend for himself. "I won't let you harm Kikyou!" he snapped and charged Blindly at Kouga and sliced through his right arm making him whimper in pain and blood sputtered from his deep wound.

"Now who's stupid? Inuyasha, Kagome is back here and she want ME to deliver her revenge to you and to Kikyou!" Kouga said in a maniacal voice that sounded nothing of him as he smiled in a queer fashion. He looked to the beautiful Miko protected by Sesshoumaru who wanted no mind to this but only to protect his suffering Koi.

"Stay back, wolf." he said in a disgusted manor as if y just staring completely at the women he would gouge his eyes out. Inuyasha dropped off defenses and just looked at Kouga, drawing a blank.

"She-she's back here? B-But how?" He said completely losing it all that caused Kikyou's belief in him to shatter as the mere mention of his former Koi to even be in this time once again.

"Why, yes…Inuyasha…My Koi, I'm back." The soft voice of kagome sounded and he never thought he'd even see kagome ever again.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he looked to the beautiful young girl and stumbled towards her as if he lost off feeling in his mind. Kikyou eyed kagome oddly knowing of the strange aura and was Inuyasha to dafted to realize the scent of Naraku wafting all around her.

'_Inuyasha, Listen to your instincts…that isn't Kagome.'_ She found herself crying out to the hanyou once more in her mind, yet again as if she'd never found Sesshoumaru's love for her suffering sorrow.


	6. Authors notes 2

Authors notes: YAY another set of authors notes, after like a month of not writing I've finally gotten to more chapters of my stories and within a long period of time will I get them done.

Anyways, The warning for this one if set at a pretty good level right/ Although dark days I'm afraid will indeed have to be set to RATED R for language and sexual things coming up in the story. Oh well anyways…

Ok, not lately has there been to great for reviews but thanks to those who did Review (I'd review on people's stories but my computer is a little fucked up right now and won't allow me but anyways.)

Nekoinuchibi: heh, Thanks Neko. For those who don't know, I'm Inu in 'NekoInuChibi's' stories, which are amazingly funny and I've been given the privilege to write one of the chapters but just not so formally like I do usually. Check out the story, it is fantastic!

Coolgirl: Ok…For your comment "Do you hate Kikyou?" Um, of course I don't hate her, she is pretty much one of the main people who created the story With out Kikyou: There would be no Inuyasha (because he wouldn't be around the Shikon no Tama) the story would end because it would already be in someone evil's clutches, there who be no Naraku because Onigumo fell for her and desired to walk again so the demon thing and oy, without Kikyou there would be no kagome, no Kagome no conflict no Inuyasha. Catch my Drift. Kikyou has to be the most amazing complicated character I have ever seen in an anime. She ahs to be my favorite!! (Besides Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!) How could you NOT hate Kikyou when she brings it all in? Lol…some people are just crazy.

Anyways, for ideas for any of my stories, e-mail me or leave it in reviews and I'll put it in my stories. Thanks for reading.

Ja ne

Keiosu-Ichuu-Atto

Chaos at heart


End file.
